mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrille Diabate vs. Tom DeBlass
The fight was the UFC debut and first career loss of undefeated late replacement Tom DeBlass. The Fight The first round began. They circled. DeBlass seemed much more short and compact. They clinched with four thirty-five. Four fifteen as DeBlass worked a single. Diabate was defending. DeBlass got it to the butterfly guard. Four minutes. Diabate closed guard. Three thirty-five. DeBlass passed to half-guard. No Diabate was defending the pass well and had good wrist control. Three fifteen. The Swedish crowd was getting restless. DeBlass passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. The crowd was booing in earnest now. Two fifteen. Ricardo Almeida was yelling to DeBlass from his corner. He thought about an arm triangle. Two minutes remaining. Diabate thought about a sweep. One thirty-five. DeBlass landed four or five short left elbows. "Elbows in!" DeBlass thought about a kneebar. One fifteen. DeBlass passed nicely to side control. One minute remaining. The crowd was hooting derision at DeBlass. Thirty-five. DeBlass landed a clipping left. The crowd booed. Fifteen. More boos from the crowd. The first round ended. 10-9 DeBlass. "Throw the right hand before you shoot and avoid the knees," DeBlass's corner told him to set up the shot. The second round began and they touched gloves. DeBlass caught a body kick for a single to half-guard. Wow. DeBlass thought about another arm triangle already. Maybe just shoulder pressure. DeBlass passed to side control. Four fifteen. DeBlass landed two left elbows. Four minutes remaining. Diabate turtled up into a guillotine on top. DeBlass let it go going back on top to side control. "Crucifix!" Three thirty-five. "Kneebar! Pass!" The crowd booed. Three fifteen. Diabate was standing. He was defending a guillotine, working a single. Three minutes. Diabate switched to a double and got it nicely. DeBlass looked tired. Diabate landed two lefts to the body for good measure. Diabate stood over him. Two thirty-five as he landed a left and two more to the body. Diabate looked tired as well. Two fifteen. "Work!" Diabate kicked the leg. Diabate landed two lefts, another to the body. DeBlass wanted a footlock now with two minutes, reversing on top to half-guard. DeBlass landed a left hammerfist and passed nicely into side control. One thirty-five. DeBlass was bleeding bad from his nose. DeBlass landed a left elbow. One fifteen. Diabate stood nicely hip-escaping and got a nice single dumping DeBlass. He landed a left hammerfist and a big left with one minute. Diabate landed three big lefts and a right hammerfist and two more. Diabate worked the body with five hard rights, three lefts to the face. Thirty. Diabate passed to half-guard and landed a big big left and another. Fifteen. Diabate landed three hard left elbows. He landed a big left and a big right elbow and a left. The second round ended, 10-9 Diabate. "You have to win this round," DeBlass's cornerman Ricardo Almeida told him desperately. "What did I say? Do you understand what I'm saying? Take him down. This is how it is in here. Everybody is tough and has to come back." DeBlass had a mouse under his left eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. Diabate landed a nice left there. Four thirty-five. They circled. Diabate landed a counter knee to the body, that one hurt. Diabate landed a straight left with four fifteen. Four minutes as he landed a body kick. Diabate was moving well now. Diabate landed a right hook. Three thirty-five as Diabate stuffed a double, DeBlass wanted a leglock from butterfly guard. Diabate defended nicely into half-guard. He landed a nice left hand and another to the body. Three fifteen left. Another left. Three minutes with two short left elbows. Diabate landed a left hand. Two nice left elbows. Two thirty-five. Diabate landed three lefts to the body. DeBlass's mouth was open. Diabate landed a left. Two fifteen remaining. Diabate landed two lefts. Diabate landed two nice lefts. Two minutes. DeBlass wanted a leglock. Diabate elbowed the knee as he defended. Diabate went to his back. One thirty-five. DeBlass was pouncing on top. He passed to side control. One fifteen. The crowd booed very loudly. DeBlass was exhausted. Diabate easily reversed landing a right and two big lefts. One minute. Diabate landed two good lefts and a nice left elbow. He landed three hard right elbows to the body, another. Thirty-five with three big lefts. Another left. Fifteen with three big rights and two lefts. Another. Diabate landed a big left and had the back with a left under and a right. The first round ended to heavy boos as Diabate collapsed back. He helped an exhausted DeBlass up. 10-9 Diabate, 29-28 Diabate. 29-28, 29-28 and 28-28 for the majority decision for Diabate.